Human
Humans (or Terrans) are an advanced spacefaring species native to the planet Earth. Despite having discovered interstellar travel only fairly recently, they compensate for this with a high rate of technological advancement and colonial expansion. History Early History Early humans evolved on the continent of Africa during the Earth's Ice Age, but moved across the planet over thousands of years. Their first major civilization began in the region known as Mesopotamia in the Middle East, but other major civilizations would rise. During the Greek civilization, humanity was secretly watched by several alien races, mostly notably the Siranians and Kraygans. These encounters would live on in Terran mythology. Reaching for the Stars By the year 2030 (SY 1954), the world's nation-states were locked in international conflict over the planet's diminishing resources. Two of the most powerful countries, the United States and Russia, were especially hostile at this time and threatened the use of nuclear weapons. Around this time, several old spaceships were discovered buried beneath Earth's surface, beginning with one discovered under a French farm. Both superpowers siezed the technology within them, and threatened to use the reverse-engineered technology to destroy each other. Fortunately, a special UN summit convinced the world to use the newfound technologies for peace as well as cooperate in research. This would set the stage for global unification in the year 2040, with every nation joining the United Nations of Earth (UNE). Beginning an Empire In 2046, the UNE launched its first interstellar probe. Its goal was to reach the Alpha Centauri system, the nearest to Sol, and conduct surveys to determine its habitability. When it got there six months later, the native Centauri race decided to initiate first contact. Soon after, the Centauri decided to help humanity become an empire. They gave the humans new technology to help them advance. This allowed them to colonize and terraform several planets in the Sol system and nearby systems, such as Tau Ceti. In just a few decades, they became a major interstellar power, with an empire spanning hundreds of light-years. In 2069, the UNE and the Centauri governments diplomatically merged to become the Earth Republic. A few years later, the Sirian species (who had been covertly observed by the UNE) developed spaceflight and were invited into the Earth Republic; they swiftly accepted the proposal. Kleekoonanonis In 2011, the humans were able to survey a planet they had designated Kepler 22-b several decades earlier. The planet was discovered to have civilized sentient life. Nevertheless, they decided to place a colony. Some of the planet's natives learned of this colony, and attacked it. Their attack was successful, and they later reverse-engineered the technology. Almost a year later, the Kleekoonanonis paid a visit to Earth itself. Again, they attacked the planet's only known city, setting off formal hostilities. For a while, a cold war raged, although neither side fought in it in any way. Finally, in 2013, peace was settled when both races colonized the planet Oxllzkilvviniwilosx, and they've been great allies ever since; even helping out in the final battle against the Paxos. NEVER DOUBT THE AMOEBA Unfortunately, in 2014, humanity was one of the first major species to under the influence of Deuum De Amoeba . Led by a clone of Barack Obama, the humans began an aggressive program to allow other worlds to fall under the Amoeba's influence. It was at this point that Isharos Lunar showed up and began his quest to foil their plans after Obama decided to rip off Sonic the Hedgehog. Although Obama was defeated, the Terrans renounced their alliances and began targetting other planets in Deuum De Amoeba's name; until Isharos Lunar (and, indirectly, Jercy Packson) defeated him, freeing the Terrans. ERROR 294SVRS: DATA UNAVAILABLE. TRY AGAIN LATER Culture Terrans are mostly a peaceful and curious species, although they do have a strong military currently led by General Mayweather. They prefer to study and negotiate with new races they meet, unless said race takes aggressive action, like the Kleekoonanonis. Terrans have a very simple nature, though, and they often can't help themselves when it comes to this nature: they always want to kill anything they think is ugly unless it might kill them. Terrans are also not a very forgiving race in combat. Their government, the Earth Republic, incorporates the Earth's various nation-states and other colonized planets and systems, including those of the two other member species, the Centauri and Sirians. It is a democratic republic run by a President, similar to the United States, who is elected every three years. The incumbent president is Kiwa Shimamoto, a Japanese politician who was elected the role since 2013 on a mandate of military build-up and expansion to counter threats such as Deuum de Amoeba and the Kleekoonanonis. Trivia *Humans are the only species from the real world to be featured in STNL. *The Humans got attacked by the Kleekoonanonis multiple times. During the Civilization Stage, the Humans colonized Epindol and got attacked. In the early Space Stage, the Kleekoonanonis attacked the Humans. *In the SR universe, the Humans have colonized many planets, including Mars and Tau Ceti III. *Two humans, Kate Johnson and Holly Jenkins , have been crewmembers on the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]], the former having been killed by Giant Alien Spiders. Category:Aliens Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Real World Category:Humanoid Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Omnivore